


短打

by crazyhat



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhat/pseuds/crazyhat
Kudos: 3





	短打

“小遥不是说，只要我穿西装去酒吧陪你喝洋酒，小遥就穿给我看吗？”一身中式西装的钟函谷笑眯眯地拎着手中的短裤、吊袜夹和长筒黑丝袜三件套，钟遥的脸色一阵青一阵白，为什么讨厌的哥哥喝了洋酒之后平安无事！？他不是对舶来品都没办法接受吗？  
“小遥？”东方古街的人会发现钟老板挂上了标志性的奸商笑容，钟老板觉得自己让指挥使联系维尔特提前将柜台的洋酒都换成了女儿红简直太聪明了，反正弟弟酒量不好不会碰，他也闻不出来。而且这套装备，是指挥使献宝一样地捧给他的，那个平素一脸纯良爱好写话本子的家伙笑得让钟函谷都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“……穿就穿！”钟遥被哥哥气得直哼哼，逞强一般一把抓过哥哥手里羞耻的三件套，钟函谷双手合十，带着金色花纹的黑色手套反衬他的手腕白净无比，万葬亭的老板笑得花枝招展：“那我就期待小遥了。”  
莉莉丝和伊斯特站在门外，姐姐先开始：“我打赌小店长一会儿要打店长。”  
“这是毫无疑问的。”伊斯特回答。  
“去去去。”钟函谷嫌弃地冲两个人偶挥挥手，莉莉丝和伊斯特很识趣地出去了，只留下一脸温（丧）文（心）尔（病）雅（狂）笑容的钟函谷。  
“这什么东西……”钟遥一脸别扭地从内间中走出来，钟函谷眼神一亮，短裤吊袜夹长筒袜果然是修腿型神器，少年覆盖着一层薄薄肌肉的长腿得到了完美的体现，指挥使给钟函谷的是全黑的三件套，钟遥白皙修长的双腿和腿间流淌的青黑痕迹都只是被略略遮挡，便呈现在眼前。比全裸更多了三分朦胧之美，诱人的紧。钟函谷喉结滚动，不自觉地咽了口口水。  
“好了你看完了我……指挥使！？”相机拍照的闪光灯闪烁，钟遥下意识地往万葬亭门外一望，就看见了跑路的指挥使，他正想去追，结果被哥哥一把拉住：“小遥要穿着这身衣服出去吗？”  
“不是我……唔！”钟函谷一根手指勾起吊袜夹的带子轻轻地弹了一下，在钟遥的肌肤上留下一道红痕，“这可不行呢……这样勾人的小遥，我怎么能让别人看见呢……”要不是这三件套是指挥使的功劳，钟函谷早就让瓶子怪把指挥使抓起来缴获战术终端了。  
“混蛋哥哥你……”钟遥差点想一道毒火呼到哥哥脸上，可是……穿西装的钟函谷，真的好帅……钟老板的美貌是毋庸置疑的，西装更是勾勒出他漂亮的身材，钟遥的眼神瞥到钟函谷那双手套上，钟函谷笑吟吟道：“哦呀哦呀，小遥喜欢这手套么……那么，我带着它和小遥欢好如何？只是这样……要劳烦小遥自己润滑了呢。”  
瓶子怪们殷勤地将万葬亭大门关好，并挂上“今日歇业”的牌子，然后挥舞着小胳膊小腿蹦蹦跶跶地躲到库房，假装自己是普通的瓶子们。  
“切！自己就自己。”争强好胜的少年从来不肯在兄长面前示弱，除非是被操得受不住的时候，钟遥哼了一声，熟稔地找出放在柜子里的润滑剂，把短裤褪到膝盖，扭过头赌气不去看穿得招蜂引蝶的兄长，自己摸索着，手指从脊椎一路滑下，直到后穴，他自顾自地揉了揉那紧致密闭的入口，沾满乳白润滑的指尖试探性地推进，微凉的润滑探进了温热的体内，钟遥全身止不住地一颤，咬着唇，垂着眸，悄悄抬眼看了一眼游刃有余的钟函谷，不服气地继续在自己的身体里开疆拓土，指尖不经意地擦过一处软韧，少年“啊”地一声呻吟出声，整具身子一软，钟函谷一把上前揽住弟弟的腰肢，在弟弟额头上亲吻了一下：“乖孩子，我们去屋里。”说着，西装革履的年长者抱起了弟弟，笑着走进了内间。  
“混蛋哥哥……”被温柔搁到床上之后，短裤居然被哥哥重新提上了，钟遥沾了一手的润滑剂，抬手愤恨地抹在了钟函谷那一身红黑西装上，钟函谷倒是浑不在意，居高临下打量着弟弟一身情色诱人的打扮，眼底朱色渐深。  
“看什么……”钟遥被哥哥看得不好意思，伸手就要去解开那吊袜夹，往下扯长筒黑丝，结果刚要扯掉一只，另一只脚腕被哥哥一手抓住，向他的方向拖了拖：“哥哥你干什么——”  
“我合该叫你穿浅色的。”钟函谷看着钟遥大张的两腿之间，黑色的布料其实看不太清，但是钟老板的眼神还是很好的，那里颜色，稍微深了一点，并且，前端有一点凸起。  
“你……你看什么看！”钟遥不自觉地收缩了一下后穴，整个布料也被带动得向里收缩，钟函谷一手抓着弟弟的脚踝，一手慢条斯理地脱下西装外套和马甲，露出精致的衬衫，他低声诱惑弟弟道：“小遥……你来帮我脱？”  
“……那你放开我……”钟函谷从善如流地放开了弟弟，钟遥跪坐着，伸出手去解开哥哥的衬衫纽扣，钟函谷笑着，将手从钟遥上衣的侧面探了进去，触到挺立起来的茱萸，微微一掐。  
“呜！”钟遥眉头一皱，难耐地哼了一声，鲜红的眼狠狠瞪了一眼笑的奸诈的钟函谷，钟函谷倒是一点不收敛，手指隔着手套在弟弟的胸肌上游走抚摸，顺着他流畅的肌理慢慢划过，带来一阵阵酥酥麻麻的痒意，钟遥咬着牙，颤抖着将哥哥的衬衫扣子全部解开，露出精赤的胸膛，刚想喘口气，钟函谷的手指就探入了他张开的口腔，四根手指挑起他的下颌，大拇指轻轻按着他的软舌。  
“哥……哥……”舌头被控，钟遥口齿不清地呻吟，嘴角有口涎不受控制地流出，他抬眼看着兄长，钟函谷笑着叹息，叫他：“乖孩子。”  
“别……别玩了……”钟遥一把抓住哥哥的手腕，牙齿咬住手套指尖，眼尾发红，无端生出一股媚态来，“要做做不做滚！”  
“好孩子可不许骂人。”钟函谷向外抽手，挑眉看着被弟弟咬在齿间的黑丝手套，“那，好孩子也不许哭哦。”  
“！！！”上衣与短裤被褪下，露出纯白的内裤，浅色果然看得更清楚，少年的性器被束缚着，却已经撑出了一个小帐篷，后穴的部分更是湿哒哒的，洇开一圈水渍。  
黑色的手套勾着白色的内裤边，将最后一块遮羞布缓缓脱下，钟函谷眼神微暗，按着弟弟的腿，将他折成一个大大的M形，秀气的茎体颤抖着，两瓣窄臀间色泽粉红的小口似是害羞，不住地收缩着，钟遥素来白净的脸上飞起云霞一样的红，扭过头，手抓着床单，咬着一口小白牙，略长的双色发丝散落，遮住了小半张面容。钟函谷似是欣赏够了，终于脱了裤子，缓缓推进。  
“唔……”钟遥的脊背折出一个漂亮的弧度，挺起了胸膛，其上两点朱红挺立，颈子后折，像是濒死的天鹅，穴肉熨帖地将兄长的性器包裹，欢欣鼓舞地蠕动，钟函谷加大了动作幅度，钟遥被他突然猛烈起来的抽送弄得想要蜷缩起来，却被钟函谷一把抓住细长双腿，扛在了肩上，只剩下触及床面的肩颈吃力。  
“哈啊……”钟遥大口喘着气，平时的冷酷安静尽数褪去，现在只剩下了被欺负狠了的温润，不同于游刃有余的兄长，钟遥情火焚身，不多时便抽搐着射了，白浊溅到哥哥的渐变长发上，整个人都软了三分，钟函谷眼神渐深，抽插更加激烈，钟遥腰都软了，钟函谷不再凭着弟弟的柔韧度随意折腾，就着交合的姿势像摊煎饼似的给他翻了个面儿，性器摩擦过内壁，钟遥张了张嘴，却没有发出声音。  
最原始的姿势，钟函谷把钟遥压在身下，小幅度却密集地顶弄他，就仿佛他在震颤一样，手掌摩挲着钟遥漂亮的腰窝，这对被称为“维纳斯的酒窝”的性感之地，钟函谷觉得，这里合该盛着两汪女儿红，供人吮吸舔舐才称得上完美，称得上醉人。  
钟遥快被这番密集的摩擦弄疯。理智已经没有了，他扭动着躯体，像一条柔韧的蟒，在哥哥身下挣动，不自觉地向后挺腰，想要吃的更深，青红两色的瞳子里含了两汪水，雾蒙蒙的。钟函谷掐着钟遥的一把细腰，如他所愿地加速，最原始的躯体交缠，两具汗津津的肉体贴合在一起，钟函谷吻着弟弟的背脊，继续着这场温柔的折磨。


End file.
